


Апостол

by modest_evil



Series: Деираэн До’агар [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modest_evil/pseuds/modest_evil
Summary: И поддержит Апостол бога и взойдёт на его место, ибо взращивая их на смену себе, пантеоны приумножают своё влияние. Апостол покинет жизнь земную, оставляя её в прошлом, отдавая и посвящая себя всего божеству, избравшему его, и переродится в новую сущность во имя избравшего бога, и его силой. Апостол не умрёт ни от старости ни от болезни, и сможет постичь тайны мира, недоступные простым смертным. Также он может стать вместилищем бога, если тот решит снизойти к своим верующим на материальный план.
Series: Деираэн До’агар [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737397





	1. Благословение.

Озарение настигло его ранним утром, когда он ещё не успел сменить халат на более подходящую одежду и приступить к молитве. Госпоже было плевать на формальности, плевать одет ли он. Она приходила к нему озарениями тогда, когда считала нужным. Этот раз не был исключением. Госпожа была нетерпелива, когда дело касалось передачи приказов, ценила рассудительность при выполнении, награждала и карала зависимо от результатов.  
Первосвященник закончил молитву, привёл себя в надлежащий вид и вместо того, чтоб как обычно по утрам посвятить пол часа чтению налил себе вина.  
Он нейтрально относился к алкоголю, предпочитая по старым временам, проведённым в пустыне воду, не осуждал других, не бывал замечен выпившим, и никогда не пил один. Но сейчас ему нужно было обдумать полученное распоряжение, переданное Госпожой лично. Ради этого она и почтила его озарением. Даже не поглумилась, хотя могла бы, зная её характер. Обдумать и предпринять некоторые действия...  
Он отпил вина и принялся разглядывать свежий шрам на своей ладони: глубокий небольшой полумесяц с расходящимися вокруг трещинками-прожилками, розоватый на тёмной коже. Благословение. Проклитяе?.. Жизнь покажет. Но сначала оно должно вступить в силу.  
\- Благословляю тебя и твой род своим Божественным Словом. Никогда больше от твоей крови не родится ни одного сына, а дочери твои обретут силу, власть, славу! - зазвучало у него в голове озарение, - Возьми этот дар, протяни руки к нему, - лиловый коготь пронзил левую ладонь насквозь, боль была холодной, но от того не менее острой, не обжигала, а скорее обещала. Теперь, спустя несколько минут, или пол часа, остался только шрам-полумесяц, будто надавленный ногтем.  
\- Ты должен был привести ко мне апостола, первосвященник, и ты сам станешь им. Я так решила. Но сперва нужно обезопасить тебя и меня от последствий этого решения. Потому я благословила твой род. Дело за тобой: начни его. Создать наследницу - задача первоочерёдной важности. В этом мире должны быть твои потомки. Работай, первосвященник, чтобы я смогла назвать тебя своим апостолом, не разочаруй меня!  
Богиня задумчиво слизала его кровь со своего когтя, улыбнулась и отступила. Озарение закончилось. Первосвященник Торден не меняя ни позы ни одежды приступил к утренней молитве.  
И вот теперь, сидя в кресле с бокалом вина он думал как будет выполнять такой мягко говоря неординарный приказ. Он должен завести ребёнка. Хотя бы одного. Но лучше - детей. Слово "потомки" прозвучало явственно во множественном числе.

  
От раздумий его оторвал стук в дверь с последовавшим появлением секретаря:  
\- Первосвященник! Старшая жрица просит аудиенции.  
\- Каро, сколько ты в лакеях у герцога проходил?  
\- Десять лет, первосвященник!  
\- А в храме служишь двадцать и до сих пор не отвык от "аудиенций" и титулов. Меня звать Торден.  
\- Да, первосвященник!  
Торден только покачал головой, подумав о закостенелости и неисправимости... всех.  
\- Приглашай Йен-Мару. Она ведь уже здесь?

  
Старшей жрице из народа аасимар было чуть больше восьмидесяти - самая середина жизни, расцвет, вхождение в полную силу, и она всем своим видом давала этому подтверждение. Она была очень красива. Не безупречно, скорее бесподобно. И излучала сияние. Многие собеседники связывали это сияние с властью или харизмой, но более прозорливые видели или догадывались о карающем наследии небожителей. Что привело её в культ было загадкой для всех, исключая разве что перовсвященника, но судя по её положению в храме - Госпожа ей так же благоволила.  
Йен-Мара порывисто вошла в покои. Были бы крылья - влетела б. Торден поднял на неё взгляд, кивком предложил присесть. Старшая жрица расположилась напротив. Каро поставил на стол ещё один бокал и налил гостье вина, после чего удалился.  
\- Первосвященник!  
\- Я Торден, - с усталой улыбкой ответил он, - я сам за руку привёл тебя в храм. Только ты давно уже выросла, Йен-Мара, и с тех пор мы на "ты", помнишь?  
\- Да, отец-основатель, - и она заливисто рассмеялась.  
Довольно скоро сочла уместным прерваться, отпила вина и перешла к цели своего визита.  
\- Торден, хоть я и пыталась обратиться к тебе более официально, этого требует моё состояние и дело, с которым я пришла. Мне было озарение.  
Он поставил бокал на стол и приготовился слушать. Не он один получил сегодня Её волю. Это новый виток задач и интриг, или быть может рука помощи?  
\- Говоря коротко и по делу - я прислана тебе содействовать. Её озарением. Ты ведь понял.  
\- Ты? - Торден не сдержал удивления, но быстро взял себя в руки. - Справедливо сказать, я собирался обратиться к тебе за помощью. - Он не привирал, всего лишь поторопил события. Рано или поздно он дошёл бы до мысли поискать у кого-то не содействия так сочувствия, и Йен-Мара подходила для обеих целей. Но больше всё же для первой.  
\- Мне необходимо жениться.  
Старшая жрица чуть не подавилась вином.  
\- Этого требует Госпожа, - продолжил первосвященник невозмутимо.  
\- Боги, Торден! Именно поэтому я здесь. Ты либо слишком благороден либо слишком свят. Тебе нужно завести детей! Не семью. Де-тей! Продолжить род, чтоб в этом мире остались потомки твоей крови. А ты развёл воздыхания про женитьбу...  
\- Но Госпожа приказала, и...  
\- Без "но". Закончим с этим. Я обязана помочь твоей миссии и я помогу. Пришлю тебе девушек. Сама выберу. Да, это будут наложницы, называй как знаешь, и мне всё равно как это выглядит. Думаешь, тебя кто-то осудит? Конечно, кроме тебя самого...  
Йен-Мара выглядела разозлённой. Как будто не знала раньше, что мир вокруг неидеален, или не ожидала этого. Но была готова и дальше горячо отстаивать свою позицию.  
Первосвященник пошевелился, выйдя из оцепенения. Переставил бокал с вином, но не стал пить. Поднял на неё усталый взгляд, помедлив начал:  
\- Хорошо, Йен-Мара, только...  
\- Нет, нет и нет! Не вздумай отказываться, я тебе не позволю! - перебила она раздражённо.  
\- Если их будет несколько... Присылай по одной. - обречённо попросил он.  
Она хохотнула, засобиравшись уходить.  
\- Спасибо, Йен-Мара, - улыбнулась ему с ироничным поклоном.  
Торден покачал головой:  
\- Прости, но я сомневаюсь, что буду испытывать по этому поводу благодарность. - сказал он вслед старшей жрице. - Только стыд. - Добавил уже мысленно, допив вино залпом.


	2. Воспоминания.

Детей. Он должен завести детей. Хотя скорее, с позиции Йен-Мары - зачать. Потому что в его представлении дети налагали ответственность, хотя бы за их благополучие и дальнейшую судьбу. Но так, как это было подано... В нём крепли сомнения насчёт того, что от него потребуется что-то большее, чем семя. У Ллос были на него планы, и сомнительно, чтоб в них входило оставление первосвященника даже на несколько лет прохлаждаться в роли мужа и отца. Возможно, это должно было его злить. Но не злило. Он вообще не знал до конца, как относится к этой ситуации. Он даже затруднялся ответить, как он относится к детям, если бы кто-то задал ему такой вопрос. Но за почти шесть с половиной веков жизни такого кого-то не находилось. И он задал себе этот вопрос сам, не ожидая насколько глубоко провалится в воспоминания. И вспомнил почему-то Марту. 

Боги, как давно это было. Он был юн, он был очень подавлен. Он держался, пока был с отрядом, пока спускались с гор, возвращаясь после той злополучной вылазки, но по возвращении в дозор ещё долго ходил сам не свой, не понимая что с ним творится. Был невнимателен, груб, отстранённо и неприкаянно шатался по крепости, никого не замечая, ни на что не реагируя. Его тоже никто не замечал, протеже Тордена, после гибели которого он остался за бортом.  
Вылазок пока не планировалось. Погода портилась, перевалы уже замело, крепость готовилась к зимовке. А у него не было никого, не было за что зацепиться, он даже не был уверен что он сам всё ещё здесь.  
Шум детской возни не вывел его из оцепенения, как и прилетевший в затылок тканевый мяч, набитый соломой. Мальчишка подобрал отскочивший мяч, излишне меткая девочка посерьёзнела и подалась вперёд, собираясь извиниться.  
\- Не стоит, Рут, - одёрнул её Колин, старший над этой ватагой, - Это Кид, Дарклинг, у него папка умер, оставь его.  
Дети посыпались с площади вслед за предводителем, унесшим мяч. После его заявления стало как-то неуютно, веселье сникло. Все разбредались по домам, только один мальчишка вернулся, застав Тордена на том же месте, созерцающего площадь невидящим взглядом. Паренёк с разбегу налетел прямо н анего, отскочив как недавно мяч. Увидев, что действия это не возымело, предпринял последний отчаянный шаг: подошёл, протягивая руку и предствляясь:  
\- Я Симо. Пойдём?  
И тёмный эльф принял его приглашение. Взял мальчика за ладошку и покорно пошёл за ним. Ни один из них не знал, почему это сработало.  
На выкрик "Я дома!" встречать их вышла женщина лет тридцати пяти, ещё нестарая, красивая какой-то спокойной красотой. Но тогда Торден этого не заметил, это пришло к нему позже. Он запомнил Марту именно такой: спокойной, невозмутимой, вечно занятой домашними заботами. Марту из совсем другой жизни.  
\- Симо, ты не предупреждал о гостях. - Она немного нахмурилась, продолжая держать в руках вымытую миску и полотенце.  
\- Мам, это Кид, у него умер отец и он не знает как скорбеть, чтоб ему перестало быть плохо.  
Оторопев от такой непосредственности она тем не менее быстро взяла ситуацию в свои руки:  
\- Значит так, мальчики, мыть руки и ужинать. А поговорим мы после.

Йонаса Рэддена тёмный эльф в дозоре уже не застал. Марта овдовела три года назад, незадолго до того, как жрец прибился к крепости. Рэдден или Йон-пройдоха, как его называли, не вернулся из очередной вылазки, а в дозоре остались его жена и сын. Нет, им не дали бы пропасть, но они должны были научиться жить без него, и с этим им никто не мог помочь. Но они были из другой среды, где принято высказывать сочувствие и поддержку в трудные времена, и они справились. Тёмный эльф, выросший в Андердарке, не владел многими навыками свойственными верхним жителям, и впервые столкнувшись с потерей близкого рисковал этого не пережить.  
Он остался у Рэдденов на ужин, на ночь, на зиму.  
Он учил Симо мастерить стрелы, плести тетиву, чинить арбалет, и сам учился у него нехитрым премудростям жизни, которых раньше ему неоткуда было узнать. Ведь о том как это - расти в семье, у мальчика, по сравнению с эльфом был большой, а главное жизненный опыт. Марта старалась помочь ему как взрослая взрослому, но опыт ребёнка был ценнее, хоть и горше.  
Марте худо-бедно удалось донести до этого подземного эмоционального варвара, что испытывать боль - нормально, что скорбеть по ком-то - не слабость, а просить о помощи или сочувствии не стыдно. Он слушал, кивал, благодарил, но не понимал, как воспользоваться полученным знанием. Пока однажды не прорвало. Это была может их наибольшая близость - когда он пол ночи рыдал ей в фартук, а она гладила его по спине и смотрела куда-то вдаль, улыбаясь пронзительно и грустно.  
\- Оно ведь как, Донни, - важно, подражая взрослым, толковал Симо - слёзы - это ж вода, и если их долго держать в себе, они протухнут, как вода в закрытом жбане. И душу потом будет выворачивать, как от протухшей воды полощет желудок.  
\- Ты мудр, Симо, не то что я в свои сто с лишним лет... - иронично в тон ему отвечал эльф.  
Он с самого начала сказал Марте, как ему неудобно обращение Кид, потому что так звал его Торден. Она повздыхала и приняла это, но категорически отказалась звать его Торденом.  
\- Ты не сможешь спокойно воспринимать и новое имя, пока не оплачешь его. Пока не отпустишь, не уляжется.  
Посовещавшись, они нашли компромисс. Симо нашёл: придумал звать его Донни.  
Чем легче ему становилось, чем теплее складывалось общение с Симо, тем больше мрачнела Марта. Зима подходила к концу. Он старался проявлять к ней всё тепло и благодарность, всё внимание, на которое был способен. Но похоже не такого внимания она от него ждала. А он просто не мог или не умел понимать намёков.  
Провожая весной в первый поход, она назвала его Торденом. Не сказала "прощай", сказала "ты исцелился". Поцеловала в лоб. По возвращении Марты в крепости он не застал. Они с сыном уехали. Он не нашёл у кого спросить - куда.

Марта, милая добрая Марта, ты столько для меня сделала, но я не мог стать для тебя мужем, только вторым сыном. не понял тебя, не принял, я был не готов понять тогда. Я понимаю сейчас. Мне потребовалось пятьсот лет, чтоб дорасти до тебя ментально. Такой вот я, отстающий. Мы даже не объяснились, но я не уверен, что смог бы, ты ведь и так всё знала. У нас была семья, но не такая как ты бы хотела. В том моём состоянии, когда Симо был мне за старшего брата.


	3. Воплощение.

Первосвященник ждал и не без удивления ловил себя на том, что нервничает. Бездумно перебирая в руках давно опустевший серебряный бокал, он даже не мог вспомниь, вода в кувшине на его столе или вино. Он сфокусировал внимание на кубке: тот как будто всегда был исключительно пуст и пах только тёплым металлом. "Значит вода" - пришёл к выводу Торден.  
В дверь постучали.  
\- Войдите, - выдохнул клирик, но не обернулся. Ещё немного оттянуть момент встречи. Как же долг бывает обременителен...  
Джанае беззвучно проскользнула в комнату, не забыв плотно закрыть дверь. У неё не было никаких иллюзий по поводу цели своего пребывания здесь. И всё же ей было интересно, какой он. Прежде она не видела главу культа даже издалека, сейчас же воспитание и наставления старшей жрицы не разрешали ей открыто глазеть на него. Ну может, совсем чуть-чуть, пока он не обратил на неё внимания?..  
В его спальне был отличный вид из окна, и сейчас Торден жалел что не может наслаждаться им вечно. И пусть весь мир подождёт! - А мир не ждал, и вертелся местами даже вокруг него. Но когда он с сожалением оторвавшись от созерцания повернулся в комнату, ему открылась не менее удивительная картина.  
Невысокая, одного с ним роста, девушка-дроу стояла, скромно! потупив очи, робея перед ним. Молочные волосы рассыпались по плечам, замысловатое платье серого шёлка сложно драпировалось вокруг фигуры, оставляя открытыми руки, сейчас чинно сложенные в почтительном жесте напротив талии.  
Джанае в свою очередь за маской смущения с интересом рассматривала его из-под ресниц.  
Первосвященник был красив. По меркам эльфов и по её личным представлениям. В нём было много ...серебра, и совершенно не угадывался возраст. Серебряные волосы, серые глаза, без ожидаемого холодного стального блеска. Он предпочитал одеваться в чёрную кожу и серый шёлк, и сегодня не изменил своим привычкам. Выглядел немного уставшим и как будто в замешательстве.  
Мысли не поспевали за взглядом, выделявшим деталь за деталью. Шрам на левой щеке под самым глазом - неужели за столько лет он не смог избавиться от такого? Или не захотел?.. - размышляла она...  
\- Я убью тебя, Йен-Мара, - подумал клирик, подходя к девушке. На задворках сознания ему примерещился смешок.  
\- Как твоё имя? - голос прозвучал немного хрипло. Девушка вздрогнула.  
\- Джанае.. - И тут же спохватилась: Киира.  
\- Джанае.. - эхом повторил он. Посмаковал, докопался до смысла: Защитница жизни. Неплохо, Йен-Мара, неплохо, ты не могла меня удивить ещё больше. Усмехнувшись, ответил: рановато, девочка, для такого обращения. Не надо мне льстить.  
\- Что? - не поняла она.  
\- Киира - значит Апостол. Или ты не говоришь на андеркоммоне?  
\- Джанае-Киира - моё полное имя! - терпеливо и с достоинством, ей так казалось, пояснила она не поднимая глаз.  
\- Прости... - мысленно продолжая удивляться и костерить Йен-Мару, он добавил ещё часть к смыслу имени. Получилось Защитница жизни Апостола. Браво, старшая жрица! Это судьба, или тонкий расчёт?  
\- А она хороша, - прошелестела мысль, и он готов был поклясться: не его!  
Джанае подошла ближе, томно заглядывая ему в глаза. Поклонилась, не отрывая взгляда, протянула руку к его плечу.  
Тордену стоило больших усилий не отпрянуть.  
\- Ему... неловко?! - с удивлением подумала девушка. Но она твёрдо знала, зачем её прислали и не отступила.  
\- Прикажете... - Прошептала вопросительно в самое ухо.  
\- Как тебе будет удобней, - как можно более мягко ответил он, отчаянно стараясь окончательно не поддаться панике.  
Джанае улыбнулась почти что хищно, порадовашвись, что он закрыл глаза. Значит ей и карты в руки. Что ж...  
Кожаный камзол без рукавов полетел на пол. Первосвященник посмотрел на неё так, будто только что вынырнул из глубокой воды.  
\- Я.. не ахти какой любовник... - проговорил он тихо, извиняющим тоном.  
\- А это неважно, просто неважно. - ворковала Джанае отмечая дорожку из поцелуев от угла его челюсти к недошнурованному вороту рубашки.  
Чтоб не стоять столбом и куда-то деть руки, он "из вежливости", как объяснил для себя сам, приобнял её за талию. Только теперь отметил, что у девушки красные глаза, выдававшие в ней истинную уроженку Андердарка.  
\- Где ты взяла её, Йен-Мара, и зачем? И почему именно её? - мучительно подумал он. Воспоминания о родине обожгли внезапной болью, а на границе сознания возник вкрадчивый насмешливый голос:  
\- Ооо, мальчик встретил девочку. Мальчик желает подчиняться! Хороший выбор, хороший мальчик. Торден, ты ведь всегда был достойным...  
\- Прочь из моей головы! - хотелось взвыть, но он не мог позволить себе этой мысли в отношении Госпожи. Как хороший мальчик. Как истинный служитель, отмеченный ею лично. Просто согласиться - вот и всё, что он мог.  
Джанае к тому времени освободила его и от рубашки. Шёлк прошёлся по плечам и отлетел куда-то в угол, подставляя кожу прохладе вечера и коготкам, а то и зубам его гостьи.  
Он понял, что должен ей как-то отвечать. Он не был зелёным юнцом, и знал что от него требуется. У него раньше были женщины, имелся какой-то опыт, правда, всегда инициатором выступали они, не он. Он принимал ласку, внимание к себе, но как-то без огонька, отстранённо, не утопая в страсти, не отдаваясь. Жизнь приучила его не забываться. Отдаваться битве, но не до конца, расстворяясь в магии всё ещё быть настороже... Но может... не в этот раз? В конце концов, сейчас от его отклика зависит большее, чем удовольствие одной женщины. Более, чем одной. И одной более, чем женщины...  
Госпожа в подсознании проворчала что-то одобрительное. Джанае здесь, в комнате, собственнически обвела ладонями его плечи, торс, талию, остановившись на застёжке брюк. Быстро справилась с ремнём, мягко перетекла, опускаясь на колени, скользя вдоль него вместе с последней одеждой.  
Он почти физически ощутил её взгляд, поднимавшийся по его наготе от щиколоток и выше, выше, и её глаза наполнялись удовольствием от дела рук своих, как будто она сама создала это тело, выставленное сейчас перед ней.  
В её сознании всплыли наставления Йен-Мары:  
\- Кем бы ни был мужчина в жизни, какой высоты птица тебе бы ни попадалась, запомни, девочка: без штанов они все одинаковы.  
Торден наклонился легко приподнял её подбородок, направляя взгляд на своё лицо. Она встала, повинуясь этому жесту. Пока повинуясь. Не отводя взгляда она слегка улыбнулась, вынимая из складок платья то ли шпильку то ли булавку, когда он впился в её губы поцелуем. Когда он отстранился, она была уже тоже нагая: платье не скрепённое больше ничем лежало у их ног, а кроме платья на ней не было больше ничего - украшений она не носила, он не знал, сегодня или всегда.  
Они снова целовались, жадно и неистово, будто решая в борьбе, чья страсть перельётся через край, когда один из них выплывет, а другого утянет на дно...  
Джанае всё ещё сжимала серебряную брошь от платья, когда он мягко пробившись через её пальцы отобрал сей опасный предмет и аккуратно положил на столик у кровати, потянув девушку за собой, приглашая, увлекая недавно освобождённые от шёлка одежды тела к шёлку простыней.  
Их танец разгорячённых тел продолжился в горизонтальной плоскости, и женщина в его руках гибкая, податливая, очаровывала его взглядом змеи, который не отпускает, отравляя. Под этим взглядом хотелось смириться, склонить голову, присягнуть... Он не выдерживает, закрывая глаза. Отрешиться и думать о долге, он здесь не ради себя, а с целью... Но под опущенными веками вместо темноты и собственных мыслей его ждёт Ллос, улыбаясь манящей ядовитой улыбкой, она ворчит что-то одобрительное, запускает когти в сознание. Она наблюдает за ним. Изнутри.  
Из объятий богини жрец возвращается в реальность, в объятия женщины, находя себя рапростёртым на ложе как на жертвеннике. Она на коленях стоит над ним, он тянется взять её за бёдра, ощутить больше контакта, но она припечатывает его тихим и безоговорочным "Нет". Неуклонно и деловито размещает его руки над головой, ведёт когтями по запястьям к локтям, к подмышкам, сильнее впивается в рёбра, наслаждаясь властью. Сейчас она сама - это власть.  
Тордена накрывает ощущениями, которых он раньше не испытывал. Это подчинённое положение, когда он, обнажённый, не защищённый ничем распростёрт перед нею, удерживаемый только её волей, одним лишь взглядом, неожиданно возбуждает так, что перехватывает дыхание. "Вот он я, весь твой, готовый принадлежать, забирай!" - кричат его мысли, но вслух вырывается лишь имя:  
\- Джанае! - выдыхает он восхищённо и моляще.  
\- Молчи. - Чуть слышно отвечает она медленно опускаясь на его член.  
Он был с женщинами, которые приходили и получали от него то, чего хотели. Но ни одна не делала это ТАК. Ни с одной ему не хотелось умереть. Прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Он подался бёдрами ей навстречу, толкнуться ближе к ней, в неё... Она покачала головой. Она задавала ритм сама.  
\- Не шевелись, - произнесла одними губами, пресекая попытку переместить руки. Он покорился, сохраняя позу, не разрывая зрительного контакта. "Ты здесь в моей власти" - повисло в воздухе. И он был, он отдавался, принадлежал ей весь без остатка...  
Перед глазами плыли красные круги. Почему красные? Под цвет её глаз? Он чувствовал приближение пика, хотел прижать её к себе, вдавить в себя, расствориться в ней, но ослушаться не смог. Она замерла на долю секунды, за миг до того, как он излился, принимая, подчёркивая важность момента, наслаждаясь тем, что всё правильно, всё так как должно быть. С тихим стоном похожим на сытый смешок, опустилась ему на грудь, накрывая своим телом, слушая как он восстанавливает дыхание...  
Немного позже Торден наблюдал, как она сноровисто сооружает платье из того, что на полу казалось бесформенной грудой ткани. Ему было проще: снятые брюки и рубашка оставались брюками и рубашкой. Выждав подходящий момент он подал ей брошь.  
Скрепив платье Джанае неуверенно шагнула к нему, снова как и вначале не смея поднять глаз. Он улыбнулся мягко, раскрывая объятия.  
Уткнувшись лбом в его плечо, тяжело вздохнув, заговорила:  
\- Я должна просить прощения? - смущение, страх, вина - чего только не было в её голосе.  
Он успокаивающе гладил её по волосам, подбирая слова.  
\- Нет. Не должна. Ллос не порицает стремление к власти. Даже поощряет. Мне тоже не за что тебя осуждать. Твой способ не хуже других. Ты никому не сделала зла.  
Поцеловав её в макушку, клирик отстранился.  
\- Я приду снова, если потребуется.  
Он кивнул. Они оба знали: не потребуется. Она поклонилась, попрощалась официальной фразой и вышла.  
Даже поговорили. С Агнес ему так и не удалось обсудить ту ночь, когда она вдруг влезла к нему в палатку с вполне определёнными намерениями, сказав лишь "Если хочешь прогнать меня - прогони сейчас". Он не ответил тогда, и всё случилось согласно её желаниям. После она старалась вести себя так, как и раньше - со всеми, и подчёркнуто вежливо - с ним. Будто ничего не было. Недолгое время спустя их пути разошлись. Как оказалось - навсегда.

Следующие две "встречи" прошли куда проще. Ему проще было отстраниться и думать о долге. Госпожа больше не наблюдала за ним так пристально. Он больше не вспоминал Риверсонг после. Ни Сигурни ни Нора не вызвали в нём того эмоционального состояния, испытанного с Джанае. Он даже не был уверен, что правильно запомнил их имена.  
Йен-Мара отлично справилась со своей задачей. В том числе и с той её частью, что включала обещание не просить отзывов, не обсуждать ни с кем и не вспоминать об этом. Никогда.


End file.
